I am Fire I am Love
by DragonLoverA113
Summary: I'll never forget the first time I met Smaug, especially our first date. It was warm, the moon was out, and it was beautiful. But the one thing I'll ever forget is how we fell in love.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

I walked through the desolate doors of Erebor and into the lair of Smaug. Just as you saw in the movie the entire place was filled with treasure, gold, jewels, armor, and weapons. As I ventured the place, I was on the hunt to find Smaug instead of treasure, I searched and searched but I couldn't find him anywhere until I accidentally slipped on a small lump of gold and all of it came sliding down to reveal Smaug's eye. I smiled a little and stretched out my hand to touch him but didn't cause I didn't want to wake him, so I climbed up to see where his head was but unfortunately that's where he started to wake up after feeling the tiny vibration of me walking on top of him.

He slowly moved out of the gold and sniffed the air... he knew I was here cause as soon as he bowed is head, I fell flat on my butt on the gold and looked at me with half opened eyes. "Well, how unusual. A girl in my lair, I never get any female thieves. But none the less, you should leave this place now before you become a pile of ash!" I didn't move or nothing, just stood there and explained to him, "No I didn't come here to steal from you Smaug and this time it's for real. I came here to find you so that I can have a conversation with you."

He looked at me with one brow raised whether or not he could trust me. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I know because I'm not interested in treasure! The moment I walked in here I was thinking of you and where to find you, so, naturally I found you. And I know that flattery won't keep me alive but I can't help but to say how beautiful you are." I blushed, as did Smaug a little. As a matter of fact this is the first time he's actually been successfully flattered by someone.

"Well, uhhhh heh. Th-thank you!" He said very flattered indeed. "And you are very wise for someone like you to know flattery doesn't always work on certain beasts, especially for a pretty girl like yourself."

I blushed in flattery, course I'm easily flattered.

"Hehe thanks!" I giggled. "I'm Leia, pleasure to meet you Smaug!" I greeted him with a dip, a smiled curled across his face as he bowed in respect of greeting me.

"And a pleasure to meet you too, Leia."


	2. Chapter 2: A Date with a Dragon

"Thanks!" I said blushing. The dragon then leaned forward and sniffed me out, catching my sent and getting familiar with me but what he really kept smelling was my hair. As a matter of fact and for some strange reason, he spent at least thirty seconds to a minute long of just smelling my hair.

"You're hair smells nice," He said sniffing it once more, "I smell fruit... and vegetables. No wonder you look so healthy."

"Hehe, well I juice my fruits and vegetables every day. Releases all the vitamins that way."

"I see."

"Yup."

"Hmmmmm, and speaking of food I'm getting quite hungry myself. And I know what you're thinking and no I'm not going to eat you. Not to mention you must be thinking how on earth do I survive sleeping all those years without eating?"

"As a matter of fact I do, how do you go out to hunt food and well, hehe... do your business, going out to urinate or poop." I snickered at the end.

Smaug laughed out loud as well, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well when desperate times call for desperate measures, or should I say when nature does call me I leave quickly do my 'business' somewhere close to the door so I can keep a close eye on intruders."

"Right, makes sense. So uhhhh did you want me to go out and hunt something for you?" I offered.

"Sure, thank you." Smaug smiled, and in a flash I took off and surprisingly for him to find me half dragon. Because I morphed my wings out from my back and flew. He stood still for a good long five minutes thinking like he'd never seen another one of his own kind before, but still muttered 'wow' while sitting there. When I came back, I had a whole sack full of deer for him.

"Here you are!" I threw down the sack on the gold.

"Oh, thank you." He snapped himself out of his surprised face and set the freshly caught deer aflame, and ate it. "Mmmmmmmm that's good, thanks." He literately wolfed everyone of them down, he ate the deer like he hadn't eaten in months, cause he hadn't but I do know for a fact that dragons have that special strength to go on for years without the slightest taste of food or water, or even bladder control. But until they wake up, all the systems in their body are revived and immediately having a desperate need to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom.

"You're welcome." I smiled stretching while stretching my wings as well, Smaug's eyes widened in amazement. "Leia you're.. half dragon?"

I looked at my wings, "Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention that to you, but I didn't know how you would react. But I think I can already tell by the way you're looking at me."

Smaug cracked a smile while in his amazement look, and nodded.

I took a deep breath to ready my long explanation for my half dragon story. "Yes I'm half dragon, but I wasn't born with this I was blessed with it. About two years ago my master Paarthurnax sent out a small glowing transparent orb known as the prophecy, it seeked out five young woman to be chosen as the True Dragonlady and I was picked to be the next dragonlady. When all of us were gathered around Paarthurnax's wall at the top of the mountain name of the Throat of the World, the prophecy turned into an Oblivion gate for each and every one of us to enter and take a simple test. But each girl had to be tested one at a time, and the test was to see if one of us the True Dragonlady, and test was really quite simple just ask two very easy questions. One, 'Do you love dragons?', and two 'Would you protect them with your life if you had to?' and that was it. So if one of us comes out as just as ourselves they're a lesser dragonlady. But if one of us comes out wearing the dress of the dragonlady, it symbolizes the mark of the True Dragonlady thus becoming the True Dragonlady, I was the last one to be picked. I answered truthfully and surprisingly I was the chosen one, the True Dragonlady."

"Incredible!" Said Smaug surprised to hear my story, I demonstrated my power to him by simply saying 'Dragonlady' in dragon tongue 'Dov-ah-reg!' And when I said those words a silk white dress magically appeared, there was no doubt in Smaug's mind that he saw a legend come to life. The woman of a thousand voices, the Queen, the Mother, and the Guardian of all dragons. I even demonstrated my magic powers to him with fire, ice, lightening, and healing. "This is such an honor to finally meet someone who I thought was just a legend, but she's real! Your Majesty!" He bowed.

"Please, please Smaug just call me Leia." I cooed soothingly whilst petting him, Smaug lifted his head to face me and smiled.

"Sorry Leia, it's just for while I longed to serve the True Dragonlday and always respected her. And she's you... and I have to say, it's an honor to see you as the True Dragonlady."

"I know and I appreciate it, thank you."

He paused few for a moment then spoke.

"Leia? I was wondering..."

"Yes, Smaug?"

"Would like to... *gulp*... to-to go on a date with me?" He blushed.

I was surprised to hear Smaug ask me this, "Smaug, are you joking?! Yes! I've always wanted to go out with you!"

The dragon grinned astonished and nuzzled me. "Oh thank you! So I guess I see this afternoon?"

"Absolutely." I smiled lovingly.

That night I got ready for my date, dressed in a red dress and Smaug used some of the armor to make a decorative necklace and not too much like a bow tie. When he left his lair he found me outside of it, his jaw dropped as he gazed upon me.

"Wow!... You look beautiful."

"Hehehehe thank you, and look handsome with that customized necktie!" I smiled, as did he and brought his head to my level so I could climb aboard. Then we took off but not too far, more like we had our date right next to Lake Town and I can honestly say he found THE most gorgeous spot ever! A nice little circle of trees all around us, the moon shining on the lake, the lights of Lake Town itself like a hoedown party, and a whole bunch of deer and elk for us to feast on. We talked about ourselves, our likes and dislikes, and interests, Smaug even unexpectedly had the chance to make his move on me by giving me the first touch of his hand-like wing around me. As for me, I blushed and put my hand around his scalely thumb then we both looked at each other with stars in our eyes.

A flame started to kindle in our hearts that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Pursuit

We smiled at each other and nuzzled cheeks, then looked up at the sky and watched the stars. I can obviously say it was the best night of my life, especially with a dragon like him.

After a couple of hours of enjoying each other's company, and finished our elk and deer dinner, Smaug and I headed back to the Great Hall to rest. He found a tapestry and made a bed out of it for me to sleep in, I got comfortable and tucked in the tapestry but before I drifted to sleep I patted his cheek and thanked him.

"Thank you, Smaug, I had a wonderful time with you!" I kissed his cheek after words.

Smaug smiled warm and chuckled softly, "You're most welcome, my little friend. And thank you for sharing your company with me."

We then both drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning, I woke up early but didn't get up right away, although I did find Smaug still sleeping next to me. I petted his temple gently and kissed it, trying to get him to wake up, "Smaug? Smaug? Wake up sweetie." He started to wake up a little and let out huge sigh, then slowly and drowsily got up. "Mmmmmmmm, *yawns*, mmmmmm morning Leia. Sleep well?"

"Yep, how 'bout you?"

"Great, great. Just not use to getting up early."

"Ha ha ha ha, yeah me too. But at least you were able to get up early enough, so... you hungry boy?"

"Hmmph more then ever, I'm starving."

"Okay, let's go hunting then, eh?"

We got up and stretched then Smaug allowed me to mount him, then he took off out the door and into the air whilst hovering over the forest for food. We managed to catch quite a few elk and eat some, but we weren't the only hunters in the forest, apparently a few hunters were trying to kill some deer and elk as well and found us feasting on it. One of the hunters tried to shoot an arrow through Smaug's hide, but of course a dragon's hide is tough so instead of feeling pain Smaug made a 'What the heck was that?' face and turned to spot the hunters. And like any other coward would do the hunters smiled awkwardly and turned tail and ran for their lives, I saw them running too and then Smaug turned to me and smiled, knowing that that was the 'Shall we hunt the hunter?' look. A twisted smiled curled arcoss my visage and nodded to him, then I transformed into Smaug's breed of dragon a Northern Fire Drake to surprise them, and we both took to the sky and began our pursuit on the hunters.

We lead them away from the direction that lead to Lake Town and more towards the cliff. Using my fire to drive them away and Smaug's close range of his wings forcing them into a straight line, when they got to the cliff they made a dead stop then turned round to find themselves trapped by us. Smaug and I looked at each other and spat fire in their faces and they screamed in pain then fell off the edge of the cliff, and we both dived down to snatch them in our jaws. We returned to our feeding spot and finished them off by giving them a sudden death nip, then ate them whilst savoring the appetizing taste of human flesh.

As soon as breakfast was over, Smaug and I went back inside to digest our meal. While we rested Smaug gazed upon my dragon form I took in his image, moving slightly closer to me he rested his chin on my neck. I smiled warm to find my friend acting cute, I leaned forward and licked his head few times and of course he enjoyed that, hearing him giggle at the gentle touch of my tongue. After pampering him with my grooming tongue, I rested my chin on his head and purred softly, Smaug purred in delight as well.

After a few more minutes of resting Smaug and I suddenly had the urge to play with one another. So we did, and Smaug was the first to attempt to get up and bat at my tail, I kept moving it back and forth but Smaug managed to catch it and nibble on it slightly. I then took action and jumped on him, chewing and licking his horns like a puppy does to a toy, he sat there letting me chew on him but then rolled over and began wrestling with me. I fought playfully and then it turned into a rolling down the gold landslide wrestling, we were having way too much fun. One thing's for certain our friendship has just begun!


	4. Chapter 4: Game of Friendship

After rolling around in the gold, playing rough, and getting gold stuck between our scales Smaug looked at me as I lay on my back. He sniffed me out, getting familiar with my scent then licked me a few times to taste it, and although all male animals have a strong scent it's quite rare to have a female's scent to be even more powerful than the male. But apparently dragons both male and female have the same strong scent, only it's the females that have a stronger scent then a male dragon does, because when protecting her young she has to not only be aggressive but have a powerful scent to ward off predators. And that's why Smaug blew out through his nose after smelling me.

But anyway, after he finished he did something else that kept the game going. He taunted me to come chase after him, like tag only while I was chasing him I surprisingly lost sight of him, but then I had an idea that maybe he wants to play hide-and-seek (just like he did with Bilbo). I searched for him and wondered where he could be, meanwhile Smaug snickered slightly under the gold, but then I sniffed him out and found him in a flash.

Then it was my turn to run and hide, he chased me down and I quickly hid, he searched but found me quicker than I did. I screamed a little playfully then we really started tagging each other, we even shot fire at each other in a playful way. It was nothing like I've even seen Smaug do, it was absolutely cute to me but it didn't stop there, Smaug turned the game of tag into leap-frog by flying over one another. It then repeated back to hide-and-seek and moved up til it was almost dark. It wasn't long before both of us got tired, huffing and puffing from running around.

"Oh man... that, was fun." Said Smaug laying on his back with me on his stomach.

"Yeah, didn't expect to see you play with me. And it was awesome!" I responded laughing at the end. "Well, I'm worn out. Shall we turn in?"

"I don't see why not."

We both smiled and curled up together, and drifted off to sleep. I can honestly say that was the best day ever!


	5. Chapter 5: Smaug the Golden

The very next morning Smaug woke up before me and yawned big, smoke came out of his nostrils as he breathed then turned to me and woke me up.

"Morning," He said in a mellow tone.

I smiled slow and blinked, "Morning."

"So did you want to... go out for a flight together?"

"Oh sure, I'd love to."

I got up still tired though, Smaug helped me up then he stretched. I was still in my dragon form but Smaug offered me to ride on his back in my normal human form so that I could wake up a little more. I gladly accepted and morphed back into my human form then mounted Smaug, he then took off. It took me five minutes for me to finally wake up, stretch, and morph into my dragon half breed form and fly with Smaug. On the way we swooped down to grab one deer for each of us, and feast on them as a quick breakfast, then talked for a while. Gazing upon my beauty Smaug didn't think he'd be mesmerized, I mean after being taken aback by my sudden transformation the first time he wasn't only attracted to my appearance, but mostly my personality. See how kind I've been to him ever since I've met him, and how I sometimes make him laugh, and not to mention how much fun we have together when we play like cats, I think he and I are already such good friends. But we were only friends for a short time before we became more than just friends, cause after spending a lot of time with Smaug every day, flying, playing, eating lunch and dinner with him, and sharing secrets and interests with each other, and enjoying each others company for approximately seven to twelve months. Smaug finally had the courage to express his true feelings for me. He told me he was falling for me!

I was taken aback the same way he first discovered my dragon secret, but I smiled the most joyful smile I've ever made. And then we surprised each other that was absolutely unexpected... we kissed.

As we broke I said, "One moment," then transformed into my pure dragon form so I could kiss him properly. Smaug smiled and wrapped his wing around my head and his other wing around my waist and brought me into another sweet kiss, I wrapped both of my wings around his long neck and kissed back passionately. Feeling his scaly lips against mine felt so soothing and warm, Smaug on the other hand felt calm and a burning passion as he kissed me.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." Smaug moaned whilst still kissing me.

I moaned as well, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

When we finally broke we smiled and hugged, then heard Smaug say, "I... mmmmm, I love you."

I blushed, "Oh Smaug, I love you too." I smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, he blushed too and nuzzled my nose.

That night we slept peacefully in a loving way, Smaug licked my temple gently continuously. I smiled and licked him in the same manner, then he and I cuddled like two adorable puppies.

"Good night." I said sweetly.

"Good night, love." Said Smaug with an ever so deep, low, but calm voice.


	6. Chapter 6: My Heart Beats with Yours!

The next day after we had just finished eating a meal, Smaug and I took a long flight this time even though Smaug was very protective of his treasure, he had suddenly forgotten all about it and wanted to spend more time with me. And as we flew our flight turned into a dance, graceful and light, passionate and blissful, and then after words we came to a special cove where Smaug said he use to hang out here for quiet time. Now it's going to turn into something more wonderful than just peace and quiet, cause when he told me to morph into my pure dragon form which I did, he immediately started nuzzling me passionately licked my face then down towards my chest. Each lick became more and more intimate, smoke came out from my nostrils as I moaned, Smaug then licked my stomach, kissed it, then went into full intercourse.

We both moaned as we made sweet love, I've never experienced anything like it before. And I was enjoying every second of it!

"Oh Smaug!... Mmmmmmmmmmm!" I moaned.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, oh baby!... Oooooooh Leia, yes!" Smaug moaned, throwing his head back as he thrusted.

He grabbed my waist and thrusted harder, then let go and switched to grab my shoulder and thrusted faster. I begged him to not stop so he did as I requested and didn't stop til he couldn't go any faster, and with his other wing he rubbed my butt and spanked it gently then hard, I giggled as he spanked. He even use his tail like whip for an even naughtier spanking, I didn't mind it at all in fact I wanted him to continue doing it, but of course he didn't do it too hard to keep my dragon butt from being sore but then he remembered dragons have thick hides, so I'll be fine. He kept spanking me in a naughty way then went back to banging me, next Smaug allowed me to flip onto my stomach so that it was easier for him to hump. Boy did that feel good, I loved Smaug's way of making love I only wished it could last for just a few more hours, but unfortunately for an old dragon like him he gets tired quicker then when he was younger, he told me. But I didn't care I think he still has it in him, he blushed when I told him that and continued to thrust for a good long five to ten more minutes, injected his sperm inside of me, then he had to rest. Brief sex or long sex, I still enjoyed it and said that that was the best sexual intercourse I've ever had with someone like him ever! Smaug smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you, Leia, and thank you for sharing my passion with you."

*muffled laugh* "Anything for you Smaug, my love."

"After all my teeth are swords, my claws are spears, my wings are a hurricane... and my heart beats with yours, my love!"

I blushed and we kissed once more intimately before we lay down to rest for the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7: Zooruv and The Hobbit

The very next morning after such a lovely night with Smaug, I woke up feeling refreshed. Smaug woke up the same time I awoke as well, he yawned then nuzzled my cheek.

"Morning." He said calmly.

I smiled and happily said, "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yes, I did. Thank you!" I leaned over and kissed him, Smaug blushed.

After we kissed we rested just a few more minutes, then we had to head back to the Palace of Kings. When we got back, surprisingly nothing was stolen every single piece of gold was there all the jewels and treasured weapons and armor, everything was in place. Smaug and I then got comfortable in the gold, and went back to sleep in it.

As the months went by something happened that very day on Thor's Day Thursday...I got pregnant.

When Smaug found out he was surprise and nervous at the same time, proud to heard that I'm carrying either a baby dragon, a human baby, or a hybrid baby. And proud that he was going to be a father, but nervous on not knowing how to take care of one of his own, he just felt insecure about this. Afraid he wasn't going to be a very good father... and yet he felt that he needn't not be afraid cause he knows that he can do this and be a great father. And when that time came where our baby was coming, it was actually easy for me cause as a dragon I got to lay an egg instead of give birth. I only laid one egg which was fine with me, I didn't want too many kids. Same with Smaug, he then breathed fire on the egg for it to hatch faster, as did I and not too long it hatched within thirty seconds and the baby dragon looked up at it's parents. I smiled and nuzzled my baby then morphed into my hybrid form, the baby dragon was surprised to see it's mother be half human but laughed and hugged me sweetly.

"It's a boy! And I know just what to call you... Zooruv. Which means 'Legendary' in the dragon tongue"

"Hmmmmmmm, interesting. I like it, good name, Leia!"

"Thanks!"

After a few years went by and for someone who's never been a father before, Smaug ended up being a great father to his new son Zooruv. And quite protective of both his son and his mate, even though for the last few hundred years for Smaug no one has ever dared to intrude his trove because of him. But still very cautious of what something or someone unexpected might come in.

But anyway let me tell you about my son, Zooruv. He was strong like his father, brave, cunning, and had the same feature of weapons like his dad, his teeth and claws were sharp like swords and spears, his wings were powerful like a hurricane, the whip of his tail a thunderbolt but almost twice as powerful, and his breath death. He was no doubt the son of Smaug! But he also had my personality too, he's got a heart of gold, a funny sense of humor, an eye for art, and loves learning new things. But when that time came where Zooruv had to leave the nest, I almost didn't want to say good-bye, but Smaug felt my pain and told me to go with our son. I was shocked!

"But Smaug!"

"No Leia, darling, it's alright. I've lived by myself for centuries, I'll be fine."

"You sure you'll be fine after a couple of years living with your family?"

"Trust me, I know we'll meet again soon, my love!"

I then embraced him, "I love you, Smaug!"

"I love you too... take care, Leia. My beloved!"

"You too, Smaug. My darling!"

As I mounted my son I looked back and waved good-bye to my beloved dragon boyfriend, Smaug. Zooruv nuzzled his father good-bye as well.

"Good-bye, dad, I love you!"

"Oh Zooruv, my son! I love you too! You take care, son."

"I will."

I then blew a kiss to Smaug, he smiled, and my son and I were off. Smaug sat there for several minutes as Zooruv and I vanished out of the alternate universe of Middle Earth and back to the universe I lived in. Smaug couldn't help but to shed a tear, but he knows that I will always be in his heart forever even if it means spending the rest of his life sleeping under a pile of gold.

But it became a whole different story when Bilbo intruded on his property...

**The End**


End file.
